


Good Things Come

by icandrawamoth



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief Suburban Smut, Cockblocking, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Game(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Briar and Hazel are at a friend's house, River is sleeping, and you and Craig have found your first chance to be alone in private since the camping trip, so of course you're in the bedroom.





	Good Things Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my own prompts for today's comment_fic theme of AO3 tags: "Dream Daddy, any/any, brief suburban smut."

Briar and Hazel are at a friend's house, River is sleeping, and you and Craig have found your first chance to be alone in private since the camping trip, so of course you're in the bedroom. Your friend and lover writhes under you as you lavish his cock with attention, one hand fondling his balls just the way he likes. You hollow your cheeks and feel his body shake, pulling off and looking up to see him with his eyes squeezed closed, biting his fist to keep back his cries.

Grinning, you crawl up beside him, sliding one hand down to continue your administrations as you murmur in his ear, “Someday I'm going to make you scream for me again.” He gasps and jerks against you, and your smile widens as you go to pull his hand away and lean in to kiss him silly.

But just then, there's a cry from the next room. Craig groans in an entirely different way, flopping back on the bed. “River. Dammit.”

You kiss him chastely. “It's all right. It's not like she won't be sleeping again later.”

He pulls you back in for a deeper kiss, licking into your mouth greedily, before forcing himself to move away and swinging his legs off the bed. “I'm so looking forward to that.”


End file.
